customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Musical Castle Live! (1998)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:CD36:4A8B:7BBE:5F33-20191009235728
The Puzzle Place: Season 3, Episode 10 - I'm Talking to You 75,632 views•Oct 8, 2013 98 14 SHARE SAVE Agent DoubleOOP 4.42K subscribers SUBSCRIBE I just would like to say Marlee Matlin is one of the greatest things to happen to educational TV. SHOW MORE 78 Comments SORT BY Default profile photo Add a public comment... Preston Harper Preston Harper 5 years ago lines of the series "Marlee, I'm glad that even though we speak different languages. We can still be FRIENDS." 18 REPLY View 2 replies UTube Junkie UTube Junkie 3 years ago Shows like this need to be back on the air. :) 8 REPLY Billy Brooks Billy Brooks 2 years ago ABSENT: JODY JULIE AND BEN 6 REPLY View reply Ricco Ricco 3 years ago the very last episode of the Puzzle Place! 5 REPLY View reply Josh Done Josh Done 1 year ago (edited) I knew of Marlee Matlin before I worked on this season of The Puzzle Place. What I was not prepared for, however, was how astonighingly beautiful she was in person. I had seen her on television, but I was blown away by how intimidatingly gorgeous she was when I met her. And she did a great job on this show. 3 REPLY Melissa Greco Melissa Greco 1 year ago oh I've Remember When I Saw Marlee Matlin On Blue's Clues On nick jr on TV and on Blue's Clues all kinds of signs vhs When I was a little girl 4 REPLY Leah Johnson Leah Johnson 1 year ago Wendy and Jane names are from Peter pan 2 4 REPLY View reply Brady Marshall Brady Marshall 2 years ago (edited) 8:37 "She's staff." That's what I thought it sounded like the girl next to the one who had been playing basketball was saying the first time I saw this episode. A young staff member playing basketball?! 1 REPLY Magda Giordano Magda Giordano 6 months ago That’s wonderful I love it I’m practicing sign language when I’m talking to friendly people who are deaf REPLY lve87 lve87 10 months ago i remember this show 2 REPLY Nintendog140 Nintendog140 1 year ago Dudes with long hair have big tempers. 1 REPLY Alexandra Williams Alexandra Williams 6 months ago (edited) Alice Dinnean (Herself) 0:07 , 0:14 ! 1 REPLY Jose Fernandez Jose Fernandez 2 years ago 8:10 1 REPLY Jose Fernandez Jose Fernandez 2 years ago 8:14 1 REPLY Joseph A. Sobora Joseph A. Sobora 6 years ago My favorite episode of that season, Marlee Matlin is terrific! REPLY View reply Joyce Seidel Joyce Seidel 2 months ago I'm Talking To You REPLY barneyjumps103 barneyjumps103 5 years ago Oh true what Sesame Street episodes u have tho just curious REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago Marlo Lovitch who played Wendy also played Alice from Alice in Wonderland at the Deaf West Theatre just like Marlee Matlin when she played Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz at the Deaf West Theatre. REPLY barneyjumps103 barneyjumps103 5 years ago can u please upload some sesame street epiosdes please? REPLY Agent DoubleOOP Agent DoubleOOP 5 years ago No way. I'm sorry, but I got banned last time I tried uploading Sesame Street episodes. REPLY PTH4Fun PTH4Fun 5 years ago Would it be the final episode of the series? REPLY daniel ferstendig daniel ferstendig 1 year ago the series fanile 2 REPLY Justin Gandara Justin Gandara 5 years ago Why would you get banned from uploading Sesame Street episodes? You can upload any episodes from any shows. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago 17:27, Why didn't Wendy tell Kiki and Skye she was deaf too when she told them Jane was deaf at 8:37? REPLY Hide replies ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago +Shruthi Dommeti So, Jane can talk and read lips a little and Wendy can talk and read lips a lot? REPLY Jeri Flint Jeri Flint 4 years ago +Skye Tronn, during reruns of the puzzle place, I was talking about if there any kid voiceover changes while the ending credits were shortened. Do you happen to remember that? REPLY Agent DoubleOOP Agent DoubleOOP 6 years ago Seriously-- every show Marlee Matlin touches -- be it this, Sesame Street, or Blue's Clues-- she just keeps it classy. Also, Children of a Lesser God. *squeak* REPLY C.J. O'Dell C.J. O'Dell 5 years ago Sadly, yes. This was the last episode of the series. It first aired on PBS on Friday December 4, 1998. 2 REPLY Hide replies Veronica Garza Veronica Garza 1 year ago Ha Ha Ha! That's Funny 1 REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago Since Wendy is partially deaf and Jane is completely deaf, Wendy's voice is not high pitched like Marlee Matlin's. REPLY Hide replies ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago And since Jane was born completely deaf, Jane's voice might be a little high pitched like Marlee Matlin's except Marlee Matlin became deaf when she was 18 monhts old. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago When Wendy said Jane could read lips a little when Skye asked her if she could, I take it as a yes and when Wendy said she had partial hearing when Skye asked her if she was reading his and Kiki's lips, I take that as a yes too. REPLY Hide replies ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago +Shruthi Dommeti Why would deaf people learn how to lip sync? REPLY Roby Mukerji Roby Mukerji 2 years ago Andrew Wilson REPLY TheCarlitosbug TheCarlitosbug 2 years ago So, Sky doesn't understand American Sign Language, does he? 1 REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 5 years ago It's a good thing Sheena McFeely has a YouTube account of her own. 1 REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 5 years ago It says one of them is Marlo Lovitch and the other is Sheena McFeely. Which one played which deaf girl? REPLY Hide replies Ricky M Ricky M 4 years ago I'm glad you know, but I saw the end credits, and while I knew Marlee Matlin was a real person, it didn't say which younger girl played which one. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago +Ricky M Actually both Jane (played by Sheena McFeeley) and Wendy (played by Marlo Lovitch) were both deaf girls. 1 REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 3 years ago It was which girl played Jane or Wendy that mattered, and I got it. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago @Shruthi Dommeti Just like Marlee Matlin? REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 3 years ago Marlee Matlin is like Wendy in the left ear and like Jane in the right. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago +Ricky M Marlee Matlin has been deaf since she was 18 months old, not birth. REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 3 years ago Not that I mean it that way. It's that Jane is completely deaf, while Marlee can't hear in her right ear; as for Wendy, she has partial hearing, and Marlee has highly partial (as in, only a tiny amount... 20%) hearing in her left ear. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago +Ricky M Since Wendy is partially deaf and Jane is totally deaf and Marlee Matlin is completely deaf in one ear and partially deaf in the other, Wendy's voice is different than Marlee Matlin's and Jane's but I think that Marlee Matlin, Jane and Wendy have such lovely voices. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago @Shruthi Dommeti I know that Jane was born completely deaf and never even heard herself talk but she said she could talk a little. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago I guess deaf people with partial hearing like Wendy do an awful lot of lipreading than most deaf people who are completely deaf like Jane, don't they? REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 3 years ago You think so? REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago @Ricky M Well, why wouldn't deaf people with partial hearing do an awful lot of lipreading than most deaf people who don't hear anything at all? REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 3 years ago No idea. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago @Ricky M And also when Kiki and Skye found out that Jane was deaf and Skye didn't know what to say to her or how to say it, they got some really good advice from Marlee Matlin, didn't they? REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 3 years ago Yup. In fact, both kinds of deafness apply to Marlee. It's complete deafness in her right ear, and 80% in her left. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago @Ricky M It sure does and I would take Marlee Matlin's advice on what to say to a deaf person and how to say it if I were Skye and Kiki. REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 3 years ago Which happened. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago @Ricky M I hope all the other kids out there who meet a deaf person for the first time and don't know what to say to them or how to say it will take Marlee Matlin's advice as well. REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 3 years ago How would they be able to do that? It wouldn't work the way it did on the show. She can only tell what someone is saying if she reads his or her lips. REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 1 year ago Yes, but if you met a deaf person for the first time and didn't know what to say to them or how to say it, would you take Marlee Matlin's advice too? I know I would. REPLY Malcolm Kawerau Malcolm Kawerau 1 year ago Skye looks like Robin shao 1 REPLY believeyourself92 believeyourself92 5 years ago Skye look like he got a tan 2 REPLY C.J. O'Dell C.J. O'Dell 4 years ago After this episode aired, the show would continue to air in re-runs until March 31, 2000. The following Monday, Between the Lions replaced it on the schedule. 7 REPLY Hide replies BullaTeairraThe Queen of Rap Briefs BullaTeairraThe Queen of Rap Briefs 4 years ago I remember that 2 REPLY Veronica Garza Veronica Garza 1 year ago (edited) Shut Up, That's My Family Members Are Between The Lions, Book Of Pooh, And The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Suess 1 REPLY Veronica Garza Veronica Garza 1 year ago Yay!!!!!! C.J. O'Dell 1 REPLY Terry Matson Terry Matson 1 year ago OMFG I hated Between the Lions so much! This show was so much better! REPLY Joseph A. Sobora Joseph A. Sobora 6 years ago Speaking of which, did you know that she was going to work on a pilot for a PBS show about "Deaf Families"? Marlee was the executive producer and I saw it twice on YouTube when I was taking a Sign Language class in College. REPLY Ricky M Ricky M 5 years ago Is there an episode about blindness? 2 REPLY Hide replies Alex Krauth Alex Krauth 1 year ago That's true, but we can hear as well! REPLY Agent DoubleOOP Agent DoubleOOP 5 years ago If you believe that, you're incredibly naïve. Technically, the terms of use for YouTube completely deny you the right to upload anything you don't own ALL the copyrights to. Even if there's no way to purchase these shows yourself anymore. No, I basically got a cease and desist from the head of CTW. So... not gonna do it. Unless you wanna see me disappear again. REPLY Hide replies Jose Fernandez Jose Fernandez 2 years ago Skye Tronn Hi The Puzzle Place was the Best PBS Show Ever since I was a little boy! REPLY ANDREW COLIN WILSON ANDREW COLIN WILSON 3 years ago I take Wendy's answer to Skye's question about Jane's ability to lipread from 16:43 to 16:45 as a yes and I also take Wendy's answer to Skye and Kiki's question about Wendy's ability to hear them or lipread them from 17:35 to 17:40 as a yes to both hearing and lipreading them.